


Seeds of Discord

by cjk1701



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjk1701/pseuds/cjk1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John slit the envelope open and frowned as a handful of orange pips tumbled into his cupped palm. "Again?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Discord

_He took an orange from the cupboard, and tearing it to pieces_ _he squeezed out the pips upon the table. Of these he took five_ _and thrust them into an envelope. On the inside of the flap he _wrote "S. H. for J. O."_ _

Arthur Conan Doyle, _The Five Orange Pips_

John slit the envelope open and frowned as a handful of orange pips tumbled into his cupped palm. "Again?"

Sherlock's eyes lit up. "And the game is _on_!"

* * *

John stared at the new envelope. "Tomato seeds? Really?"

Sherlock frowned. "This is… irregular."

John shrugged. "A reminder to stick to a balanced diet?"

* * *

Sherlock held the envelope out to him. "What do you smell?"

John sniffed. "Um. Cardamom, I think?"

Sherlock was typing furiously on his laptop. "This doesn't make any sense! What is he playing at?"

"That a good cup of coffee is worth the effort?"

* * *

The package came in a thick padded envelope that thumped heavily onto the door mat. Sherlock stared at it as if it contained a poisonous snake so it fell to John to open it and peer inside.

"Avocado pits. Is that another warning or the actual murder weapon?"

* * *

Perching on a kitchen chair like a tousled vulture, Sherlock carefully shook something from a small jar into an envelope.

John sniffed. Then sniffed again. "Herbes de Provence?"

* * *

The _bouquet garni_ in the next letter was not really a surprise.

* * *

When John came home, Sherlock was assembling a package. Two well-thumbed gardening catalogues and a plant identification guide were open on the table.

"Ah, John. Good. Hand me the _Cleistocactus tarijensis_ , will you?"

John looked at the picture on the seed packet flap. "A subtle way to say 'up yours'?"

* * *

It all came to a head two weeks later. Even Sherlock could not think of anything to top the crate of five Coco de Mer nuts two burly UPS men had lugged up the stairs.


End file.
